Believe in Me
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Sarah is being sued by the Goblin King, or is this all just a bad dream? One shot and rated T just to be safe,


**A/N: Bored, it's late ...errr early actually and I'm tryna figure out where to take my other story so I did some hardcore keyboard mashing and pumped out this one shot that probably makes no sense but wouldn't leave me alone until I did. It's fluff-ish... yeah. Just read or don't, do what you want. These are just words. Enjoy**

"I am not giving you a red cent!" I hissed at him.

"Sarah, precious, you owe me." he purred and leaned back in the chair tapping his finger against his chin. "You stole words that belong to me, words have power love"

"I didn't know they were copyright protected." I stared at him in all his royal glory. It had been fifteen silent, non-goblin, wonderful years since I had even seen his face. The bastard hadn't even changed or aged! After the Labyrinth I had given up on acting and moved to singing, my first album had been a terrible flop and then one night I remembered the words he sang to me.

_Live without_ the sunlight

_Love without your heartbeat_

_ I, I can't live within you_

The song was an instant success, the radio waves were addicted to my song, well his. How he found out about it, I will never know but I'm staring at him and his lawyers cursing the day I wished Toby away.

"I would like to speak to her alone." his tone was icy and short when speaking to them, they nodded and disappeared. We had been trying to negotiate all day but I refused to budge. I stared at him without blinking before he turned quickly in his large swivel chair to look out the window, the sun was setting. A red orangish shadow washed over the room we sat in.

"I can do this all night." he scoffed, the annoying man scoffed at me. OK, so he wasn't a man but that was besides the point. The man had strutted into the studio in a cream colored poets shirt, the tightest pair of breeches known to man, a black vest with black boots and slammed down the paper.

_"Sarah" he pressed a button to speak to me inside the recording booth, "You have a lot of explaining to do." I had my security guards wait outside, I thought maybe he would go away with a few harsh words, apparently not. _

"Sarah, you stole from me. Do you know what I do to thieves?" Jareth was still looking out the large windows overlooking a busy New York City street, I tried not to be intimidated but his voice made me shiver, an ancient accent crept into his throat as he spoke.

"I don't care what you do."

"Oh but you should, first" he stood up abruptly and walked to the window, "I dip them in the bog of eternal stench. You do remember that place don't you?" I looked down at the glass table in our negotiating room, I remembered the foul stench of that god forsaken place. "I let them marinate in there, then I take to the dungeon to be stripped of their clothing, and whipped." he hissed, "Then I cut off their hands, so they would learn not to do it again." I looked up quickly, I could hear him whisper the last few words in my ears. I was scared and embarrassed to be caught not paying attention, the things he was describing didn't sound too pleasant. "But you're different, Sarah." he placed his hand on my shoulders, I had hung my jacket on the coat rack after the first hour of negotiating, he began to massage my shoulders and I froze completely. The only time Jareth had ever touched me was in the Labyrinth, and that was a drug induced dream, and even then he wore gloves but I could feel the warmth of his hands against me, I felt so stupid because while he was threatening me I was loving what his hands was doing. Stupid Sarah, get your head in the game. I rasied my arms peeled his hand from my shoulder, he quickly caught my wrists and held them above my head. "But you don't change that much do you, little girl."

"I am a far cry from a little girl." I tried to jerk away but he was too strong, I knew I should have brought my bodyguards. Damn him!

"Is that so? A woman, an adult wouldn't resort to stealing" I could feel his breath ghosting over my neck, "She would be more original and not so predictable,"

"I am not predictable," I huffed aloud, my arms were starting to hurt and he was starting to piss me off. I tried to moved away from him but he scooted me closer each time.

"Sarah, my words were not made for this world." he released my arm and moved away quickly, I did my best to stand up without falling all over myself. I did my best to glare at him but it was no use, he just smirked and turned away to walk to another section of the room, "I am not of this world, did you not listen to the words?"

"I listened to the words. I sang them, remember. That's why we're here." I wanted to run for the door but that didn't seem right, I needed to settle this with him right now. This was about more than a five million dollar law suit, he surely didn't need the money so what did he want?

"Live without the sunlight," he sang as the sun crept away slowly, "Love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you." Jareth turned from the window and stared at me. "You still don't understand. You can't keep taking from me, without giving something in return."

"What do you want, Jareth? This can't be about the song." it was starting to make sense, it was about something else, "You can't even use the money so what is it you want?" he walked over quickly in long strides stopping right in front of me, I backed up against the table

"I need you to believe in me, Sarah." he picked up my hand and kissed it.

"You threatened to sue me and basically take all I have." I growled and pulled away from the man, I folded my arms across my chest and glared at the tall beautiful man before me. "You threaten dip me in the bog of eternal stench, denude me, whip me and cut my hands off-"

"Sarah I wasn't exactly-"

"Then you start to grope me at some half assed attempt at foreplay-"

"Foreplay? Sarah I hadn't even-"

"Then the icing on the cake, you want me to believe in you." I scoffed in disbelief.

"Well yes." he said calmly

"Jareth, Goblin King, whatever you think you are to me, you aren't. You have power over me."

"Sarah, you turned to my books, you wished your brother away to me, I forced you into reality and into your supposed!" he grabbed me by shoulders and screamed at me, what was wrong with this man, "Now I demand that you wake up and stop this foolishness!" My eyes snapped open, all I could hear was the annoying beeping of the machine next to me. My bodyguards alerted the doctor of my consciousness.

"Well, well, Miss Williams, you gave us quite a scare. You passed out and hadn't awaken for a few days. Your vitals seemed to be fine but we'll hold you here another night for testing," the handsome doctor with sleek black hair smiled and allowed my family inside. They hugged and sobbed until I was sick of seeing them. Toby sat on the edge of my bed and squinted at me.

"Sarah, you've been working so hard lately on that stupid song. I don't wanna lose you."

"You're not going to, scamp." she sighed, "I'm going to take a break for a while."

"Good." he smiled and hugged me before leaving with Dad and Karen. I laid in bed thinking about the crazy dream I had, maybe it was just a bump to the head that had caused it. I turned and looked out of the darkened window at the full moon. A lonely barn owl flew onto the ledge and stared into my window. Who was I kidding? It had been real, he had somehow gotten into my dreams and woke me up. All these years of pretending and making elaborate excuses had went out the window.

"I believe, you stupid man." I growled and hit the side of the bed, "I believe in you."

"Good thing, precious. I was starting to get worried." he chuckled from the doorway.

"Would you really sue me for five million dollars and cut off my hands, Jareth?"

"Well, that depends" he walked slowly into the room, my bodyguard eyed him warily but I gave him the OK with a slight nod of my head.

"Depends on what?"

"Do I still have power over you?" he chuckled and sat in the chair next to me.

"Well you woke me up," I yawned, "Takes an awful lot of power to do that."

"I know, precious." he stroked my hair with glove-free hands. I didn't see her, hell now that I think about it she was a crafty evil woman. Yes, she's my mother and that's an evil thing to say but when Jareth leaned down to kiss me she took a picture. I was too wrapped up in the softness of his lips and the warm of his mouth to worry about that.


End file.
